Dosa
by Kenzeira
Summary: Tidak hanya Cloud, Kadaj juga bertanya hal serupa: apakah dosa bisa dimaafkan. [Cloud/Kadaj] Modified canon.


**Ringkasan** : Tidak hanya Cloud, Kadaj juga bertanya hal serupa: apakah dosa bisa dimaafkan.

 **Warning** : bisa sho-ai bisa brothership, it's up to you; diusahakan IC; modified canon.

* * *

 **Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children © Square Enix**

 **DOSA**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pada suatu masa, tatkala tubuhnya serupa lendir yang lembek tak bertenaga, Kadaj bertanya-tanya kenapa Cloud memangku tubuhnya. Kadaj hendak menyerang Cloud, inginnya membabi buta, tapi ia terlalu lemah. Tubuhnya lemah setelah digunakan sebagai tempat Sephiroth sempat bereinkarnasi. Ia tiba-tiba limbung, hilang keseimbangan, dan Cloud menahannya, memangkunya.

Sesuatu yang sama sekali tak ia duga.

Sepasang mata Cloud yang biru memandang Kadaj dalam. Kadaj kehilangan suara, ia terlalu bingung untuk dapat mengerti situasi. Mata biru sebesar biji kelereng itu begitu enak dipandang, membuatnya sesaat merasa tenang. Biru, serupa samudera dan langit cerah. Kadaj tenggelam dalam gelombang sepasang mata Cloud.

"Kakak…" suaranya mengambang, terdengar aneh karena sebelumnya Kadaj tak pernah menyebut Cloud dengan nada selirih itu. Selama ini ia selalu menyebut Cloud dengan nada lantang dan menantang.

Cloud terdiam.

Perasaan asing mampir di hatinya. Kadaj mendadak merasa berdosa. Melihat wajah Cloud yang sendu dari jarak sedekat ini membuat Kadaj benar-benar merasa berdosa. Ia tak ingin melihat wajah kakaknya seperti itu. Semua ini salahnya. Tapi ia terlalu mencintai Ibu, terlalu mencintai Jenova. Kadaj barangkali tak pernah tahu seperti apa Sephiroth itu, namun Sephiroth adalah keturunan murni Jenova, Kadaj ingin membangkitkannya, ia ingin melihat sisa-sisa yang ditinggalkan ibunya.

Setitik air mata menggenang. Ia bimbang di saat-saat terakhir.

"Kakak…" Kadaj kembali memanggil Cloud. Lelaki berambut pirang itu masih memandangnya. "Apakah dosa bisa dimaafkan?"

Cloud tampaknya tak menduga ia akan bertanya demikian. Pertanyaan itu barangkali mengingatkan Cloud pada pertemuannya dengan Vincent di Ajit. Pertemuan yang melahirkan pertanyaan serupa: apakah dosa bisa dimaafkan. Tak hanya Kadaj, Cloud juga merasa berdosa, lelaki itu merasa berdosa karena sudah membiarkan perempuan yang dicintainya kembali ke Lifestream, membiarkan perempuan itu mati. Juga Zack.

Tapi pada dasarnya manusia adalah pencipta paling banyak dosa. Cloud dan bahkan Sephiroth, barangkali adalah boneka, mereka SOLDIER yang tercipta dari sel Jenova. Apalah. Perasaan tetap tertanam dalam diri mereka. Perasaan berdosa.

Cloud tersenyum. Kadaj terperangah.

"Ya, jika kau mau mencoba."

Benar. Cloud sudah mencobanya. Lelaki itu menjalani hidup dengan benar, mencoba menyelamatkan anak-anak dari geostigma, dan menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dari rasa bersalah atas masa lalu. Karena Cloud tahu, dia tidak sendirian. Ada banyak orang yang mendorongnya dari belakang. Cloud tak pernah merasa seringan ini.

Kadaj mencoba tersenyum. Tapi rasanya terlalu sakit.

Samar, ia mendengar suara seseorang yang dicintainya, seseorang yang mereka cintai; Kadaj, Yazoo dan Loz. Suara itu memanggil namanya. Lembut.

 _Kadaj…_

Kadaj dapat merasakan setetes hujan jatuh di pipinya, lalu hidung, kening, hingga banyak mengenai wajah serta tubuhnya.

 _Cukup. Kau tak perlu menahannya lebih lama lagi._

Tangannya yang terkulai bergerak lambat, lalu mengepal erat. Kadaj memandang langit. Langit sedang menangis.

"Ibu, itukah kau…?"

 _Semua orang menunggumu._

Suara itu begitu lembut dan jernih. Kadaj ingin mendengarnya lagi.

 _Ayo kita pulang._

Kadaj tak mampu menahan air mata. Ia menangis dengan bibir tersenyum. Tangannya yang semula terkulai mulai terangkat. Meraba-raba udara, seakan hendak menyentuh langit. Cloud memejamkan mata. Tangan Kadaj mulai melebur bersama udara, berpecah menjadi partikel cahaya. Titik-titik hijau berpedar, bergerak menuju langit. Lalu lenyap.

Kadaj sudah kembali. Dia pulang ke Lifestream.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **AN** :

Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak film ini dirilis and I—with an odd face—just watched it two days ago. Anyway, thanks for reading. How about feedback? :p

 **Rabu, 12 Agustus 2015**


End file.
